dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lulcielid/Archive 1
Super Saiyan Responded to your query. 10:55, July 14, 2015 (UTC) re: chat Ah, so chat is acting screwy. Try refreshing it by pressing "Ctrl + F5" on your keyboard. 23:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Can you still see my messages in there? 23:38, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess so. 23:43, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Conflicts Do me a solid and express your thoughts here? I'd like everyone in the community to give their thoughts, rather than just two or three people, so no one is left in the dark at least if changes go through.— Mina Țepeș 19:25, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :I´m still wraping my thoughts around this "conflicts" articles, i´ll try to have an answer ready for tomorrow night.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 02:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) re: chatting Yeah... sorry for the wait. ^^ Can chat now if you'd like. :) 21:39, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, for being away in the chat room, I had to answer a call. And to answer your question regarding a list of animation staff, the wiki currently doesn't have an article for it, but we do fall back on Kanzenshuu's cast guide. 03:50, August 26, 2015 (UTC) lol Wonder how Kuririn feels... 23:31, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :What were you doing with that android my dear ?--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 02:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::lol :P 23:46, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I think we should go with what the manga (and anything in its continuity) says, primarily. But I understand your cautiousness, as sometimes what characters say don't always turn out to be true. When that happens, we'll address it, but for now, I think we should take what the manga says at face value. 00:54, September 6, 2015 (UTC) RE:DBS TimeplacementD ...Lulcy, I could kiss you for that kind of discovery right now. I was starting to fret over the canonicity of Dragon Ball Super, however, if that translation as you've given it is the case, it turns the entire thing on its head. Some time has passed since then. 'is just vague enough to actually work in favour of still tying neatly into the timeline, thus keeping the timeline in check and keeping ''me from making a particularly violent flight over to Japan. In regards to Tarble not being mentioned, remember, his entire canonicity hinged on that single mention in God and God. If Super supercedes (ha) God and God as canon, and Tarble is no longer canon, he is relegated to the depths of filler with Janemba and Super Android 13.—Mina Țepeș 03:05, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Good work, Lulcy ^__^ 03:38, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Subpages Hello! In regards to the subpages you put on your user page (just like me), I suggest copying the following wikitext to make life a bit easier for you: This wikitext utilizes DynamicPageList (see for more info), which will automatically add and alphabetize the subpages you create on this wiki, so you don't have to go back and add or re-order it yourself. You can add like so. Hope this helps! 02:16, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for this !!--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 02:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Lulcy for not replying all day; I was with a friend for the entire day (it's how I am on the weekends). So, are these different examples of charts, like, different ones we could use depending on which one we decide? I personally favor a combination of the first and third myself. The first for it's use of references (which we would need to use regardless, and that might actually make a source section pointless), and the compact method in which its written. Run them by Windy as well, see what he thinks of the charts. But it's a good start, I like it!—Mina Țepeș 09:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I'll have to look at it in a bit; wanna get some editing done today, after all. It also slowed down my computer (probably because it's so huge) so I'll look at it tomorrow!—Mina Țepeș 03:48, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Showing this to everyone for a morale boost ...... -walks away laughing my ass off- If there ever was a competition between our wikis, I think DB Wiki stopped fighting.--—Mina Țepeș 04:03, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :'What the hell ?!'--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 02:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::^Ikr? Btw, the article you showed me on Kanzenshuu was VERY interesting. Where do you keeping finding these things Lulcy? XD 07:07, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Canon and Non-Canon Tabs Many thanks for adding the tabs to the articles. ^^ This link should help you get a lot of them. Though, please exclude the Saga pages, for those use "Z" and "Kai" tabs rather than "Canon" and "Non-Canon." ^^ 01:38, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :You´re welcome ^^--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 02:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Carry on with the "Z" and "Kai" tabs, Lulcy. ^^ 02:26, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::We took your idea and did this with it ^^ Opinion? 05:59, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Nice looking ^^. Lets use them ! ::::Already did :P 23:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Userpage You get a lot of points. That is indeed creative. Lol, I appreciate being one of your partners. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png 04:02, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Love the page. I, as well as Windy appreciate being one of your partners. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 11:02, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::OMG, "Super Editor God", I thought that's ''Super 18, loll. Anw, can't see my name in your partner list. That hurt! =.= --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 13:08, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Added Suli to partner list :P--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 02:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Volumes Since you're adding volumes pages (which is helpful, because I was doing that until other things on the wiki got my attention =w=), I'm showing you this. It's the ISBN numbers for the volumes. Please use them in the volume infoboxes. Thanks again for the help! 23:28, October 7, 2015 (UTC) re: paragraph Depends on the length of content you put on the page. If it's long enough, then of course it can be separated into further paragraphs. My suggestion would be to read a group of chapters (I dunno, like 5 or 6, just to throw a number out there) and then recall and summarize what Goku did in all of those chapters. If you try to make a summary for each and every chapter, Goku's article will end up being too long. Read five or six chapters, then summarize, if possible. 01:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Exactly =w= A detailed analysis for each chapter in Goku's article will probably make Goku's page the largest on all of Wikia XD Hence, the wiki's purpose of summaries =w=. But yeah, I would suggest reading several chapters at a time, then summarizing them in character's article's based on what you remember, rather than a detailed analysis for each and every chapter. 02:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) LOL you can envy me if you like but at least your wallet is probably in better shape than mine is. I spent $30 for this on my ticket and my sister's, and I'm also paying for parking, so it's close to nearly $40. All for Boruto. I only do this 'cuz I know this is gonna be a badass movie.—Mina Țepeș 19:34, October 13, 2015 (UTC) LOL. I'm sorry, then ^^—Mina Țepeș 19:41, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Envious of me? For what? Lol ^^ And that animation is oh so silly, haha ^^ 22:44, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Due to Inconsistencies So, as a compromise between ''three different portrayals in regards to the telling of the basic God and God story, Windy's come up with this little tabber layout to use for character that appear in God and God, Revival of 'F', and Super. This is how we'll be handling those articles.—Mina Țepeș 06:41, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Vados Since its just us: Me, Aha and Sulina. Should we change it to Super Saiyan Blue? I'll take the damage for it --—[[User:New World God|'''''NWG]] 17:53, October 17, 2015 (UTC) We should not try angering them.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|''Lulcy]] 17:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Totally agree. Something more incredible is now on ahead. I'M GONNA BE CRAZY --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 18:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Yahallo Long time no see, it's been a while. How's it going, have you read [http://readms.com/r/dragon_ball_super/005/2992/1 the recent Super chapter]? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 01:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) How's it? You have any intention of covering Super manga yet? If you do, tell me whenever you need to put Raw scans. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:12, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry. I mean, covering these chapters in the article of every single character. :D --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:43, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Can we do so soon? 11:58, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Great work on the Tori-Bot article man. :D And lol this. 00:52, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :No one messes with the best girl :D--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 02:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ::X) 00:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) re: Super Heh. But to be honest, ''Super would be extremely boring if it were the exact same as the movies, so /shrug 01:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Speaking about contradictions... is it possible you could make your opinion known here? Agreeing with it or opposing it would be greatly appreciated. 21:51, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Regarding your signature, you may want to change the wikitext used in it to this: [[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] ::Reason being is that for anyone who has enabled syntax highlighting (i.e. the highlighted color you see when you edit) in their preferences, your signature highlights all text that comes after it due to the . I don't use it, but I turned it on in order to make a specific edit and I noticed that. ::EDIT: Also, many thanks for your input. I responded to it. 01:34, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Transformations Just a protip, Lulcy, for Cell, and other characters, we don't place them in transformed states in their infoboxes. It's the same reason we don't put the Super Saiyan appearances in the infoboxes of the characters who can transform, or Lunch's bad form. And since Freeza treats his true form as a transformation, we use his 'base form' so to speak, as his infobox picture.—Mina Țepeș 08:14, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Forums I was reading through the Kanzenshuu forums and I found this. Neo-Makaiōshin :D 23:08, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I have been discovered !---Starting escaping technique ! >.>-----[[User Talk:Lulcielid|最強の戦士''' Lulcy]] 00:40, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Lol, don't worry man :P NWG's name on Kanzenshuu is "JediMindTrix91" XD 01:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Cell As you can see, his first form is just called 'Cell' .—Mina Țepeș 20:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I personally favour the second, when it comes right down to it. I wrote the Kuririn page, but I was able to combine the Power and Physical Prowress for Kuririn because he's done relatively little. For Gokū, he's done so much that one giant section would look tacky. But perhaps that's simply me, as layout should be consistent between articles in the long run.—Mina Țepeș 03:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Robotoriyama For discovering the Tori-Bot's true name, you get a treat from the 30th Anniversary Book. :D 17:41, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Trunks HYPE You should've totally made into a forum, I would have totally highlighted the post. Thanks for informing me. —[[User:New World God|'''''NWG 7K]] 12:37, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Social Page? We have a what now? A social page? I'm a tad confused, is that another name for something?—Mina Țepeș 17:52, May 27, 2016 (UTC) : Oh, Ten used to run it. You can imagine why they're not working now.—Mina Țepeș 18:46, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Catergories This is done by entering "Visual editor" and then using Source Editor. This gives you the categories in text, and you delete the category you'd want to remove. —[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 14:48, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Categories Go to the article, click edit, and you'll see the categories to the right. Move the cursor over to the one you need to remove and click the rubbish bin icon and you'll be set.—Mina Țepeș 02:02, June 11, 2016 (UTC)